


Here's to Us

by DarlingAmatus



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, Bathroom Sex, First Meeting, First Time, M/M, bar au, handers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is sitting at a bar drinking himself stupid after a failed blind date when a cute guy buys him a drink.  Feat Tom Mison as Anders and Michiel Huisman as Garrett Hawke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leofina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leofina/gifts).



> Dedicated to my best friend and Soulmate Leo-fina. You have made my life a better place and I do not know where I would be without you hun. I love you truly.

Anders was debating the merits of alcohol poisoning when a drink was placed before him on the counter. Blinking up at the bartender, about to say he haden’t ordered another drink when the man pointed down the counter. Dare he look? He had just come off a horrendous blind date with someone his friend  Dorian had set him up with. The guy had been loud and brash, good looking yes, but looks were not everything to the battered doctor. He was getting up there in age, to the point in his life where he was looking for something a little less…whatever made up the man that had been Nathaniel Howe.

 

With a determined sigh he allowed his eyes to follow the bartenders outstretched finger and, maker help him, lost his very breath. The man was a sinful sight in his black button up shirt with most the buttons on top undone so one could view the obviously chiseled chest beneath, his mouth watering at the sight of the slight dusting of hair on his chest. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. The man gave the sexiest little smile and raised a glass to him. Anders had to fight with himself to start taking in air by the mouthfuls again. After a moments hesitation, which probably looked foolish and clumsy to the sex god across the counter from him, he fumbled with the drink the other had bought him and raised it, finally managing his own little smile hoping it looked more natural than he thought.

 

It must have worked because the man was standing and making his way over to him.

 

“May I?” he drawled out and Anders nearly melted into a puddle of goo at his feet, his accent was to die for.  
  
“Please do. I uh…thank you.” He said gesturing to the drink in his hand and the man grinned and damned it all he had dimples.  
  
“Not at all, you looked like you needed it.”  
  
“You’ve no idea.” Anders muttered taking a generous sip, the man smiled yet again.  
  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
  
Anders was about to politely tell him it wasn’t necessary but for some reason he found himself opening up to the stranger, finding him easy to talk to.  
  
“And do you know what he did next? That tool actually was about to disrobe himself in front of the whole flaming restaurant just to prove a point, by which point I had all but forgotten what we were talking about because I was trying to will the ground to open up and swallow me whole.”

 

“He didn't” the stranger commented and Anders found himself flushing in embarrassment.

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to talk your ear off.”   
  
“I like the sound of your voice so talk my ear off anytime. Oh, I’m Hawke by the way, Garrett Hawke.”  
  
“Anders.” He all but breathed his name as the others name spun around in his mind, it would be very unlikely he would forget this man or his name anytime soon.  
  


“A pleasure to meet you Anders.” Garrett all but purred as their hands joined in a shake which turned into the other placing a kiss on the back of his hand, and holy fuck but his lips were perfection. He shifted in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable.

 

‘God what am I, a teenager? Getting worked up by a simple kiss to the back of my hand.’ He mentally chided himself before he gave a polite smile and excused himself to the restroom. He needed to splash his face with cold water and maybe stick his ice cold hands down his pants to calm himself down.  
  
Luckily the bathroom was unoccupied and he stepped inside, only to gasp finding he wasn’t entering alone. His back hit the door as Garrett reached over his shoulder to latch the door behind them. He was so close he could practically taste him, his breathed hitched as they stood so close, their eyes locked on one another.  
  
“Yes or no?” Garrett rasped out, sounding just as wrecked as Anders was at the moment, and it was amazing that nothing more needed to be said between them because Anders knew they were on the same page.  
  
“Yes.”

 

Warm, slightly chapped, lips pressed against his own, his taste was bitter with the whiskey he’d been drinking, but he tasted a hint of what could only be Garrett underneath and he was sweet. He groaned almost indecently at the kiss as the others tongue found a place to call home. Their tongues tangling as hands began to explore.

 

He almost whimpered when Garrett pulled back to spread what he could only assume was his coat on the floor before he set to work on removing Anders’ clothing. His head was reeling and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol or the situation he found himself in. This was impulsive and just a bit dangerous and yet he found himself craving this man’s touch.  
  
He was gently laid upon the coat and watching as Garrett stood about him and started to take his own clothing off. His mouth went dry when the others shirt came off, he had the body of a god, not a hint of fat to be seen. He was a wall of lean muscle. His breath hitched when the other reached for his belt and suddenly Anders was on his knees, stilling the others hands so that he could do that himself. His eyes never left Garrett’s as he slipped the belt from his waist, His fingers deftly working the button and fly open before reaching inside, gasping when he felt flesh instead of cloth. It made him groan in need as he pulled the others erection from his pants before dragging his tongue over the head causing the man above him to let out the sexiest little sound he’s had the pleasure of hearing.  
  
Anders almost whimpered when Garrett kept him from further exploring him.  
  
“If you do that then I wont get to fuck that pretty little ass of yours.” He rasped out and gods why did that turn him on so much, his cock giving an impatient little jump, a bead of precum drooling from its tip.

 

Garrett smirked at him as if he could sense his innermost thoughts, and strangely that thought didn’t terrify him like it should. His mind blanked out when the other stepped out of his pants and he was getting the full view of the males body unhindered by clothing and he was panting now.  
  
“Please…please Hawke.”  
  
“Call me Garrett.”   
  
Anders licked his lips before he laid back down, his feet firmly planted on the floor as he canted his hips up and it was Garrett’s turn to curse and squeeze the base of his cock to keep from shaming himself then and there.  
  
“Please, Garrett.” Anders said and that was all the incentive he needed as he knelled between his legs after snatching the bottle of lotion from the counter.   
  
He had Anders moaning and pleading for him in a matter of minuets, three fingers easily sliding in and out of the other.  
  
“Garrett please, fuck me now before I come all over myself.” Anders gasped and Garrett was all to happy to oblige.

 

The first thrust was perfection, their bodies melding to one another as if they had been made for one another. Anders wrapped his legs around the others narrow hips as they started to move with one another, the small bathroom filling with their pants and moans. This was everything Anders had been searching for, well he could have done without the public bathroom but he was not regretting this spontaneous coupling one bit.

 

A hard thrust brought him out of his thoughts as he moaned wantonly.  
  
“Still with me Blondie?” Garrett asked with a teasing grin  
  
Anders clamped his insides around Garrett’s thick cock causing the other to let loose a string of curses as his thusting quickened. “Wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else.” He said between moans.  
  
Garrett’s hands intertwined with his, the gesture to much for him and he came, crying out the others name, Garrett following him a few thrusts after. Garrett collapsed beside him on the coat, his head pillowed on the others chest as they both laid there trying to catch their breaths. Anders was frozen to the spot, now that the heat of the moment had come and gone he was left wondering what was going to come next, surly someone as fine as Garrett Hawke had plenty of prospects out there. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

 

The negative thought’s flitted away when the other lifted his head with that smile that stole the very breath from him.  
  
“Say, you wanna get dinner with me tomorrow night?”  
  
Anders blinked in delighted shock, a small smile forming on his lips. “It’s a date.”


End file.
